


Forced Trust

by Nation_Ustria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nation_Ustria/pseuds/Nation_Ustria
Summary: When a battle with an akuma goes sideways, Chat Noir gets injured and has to find help before his transformation wears off.
Kudos: 25





	Forced Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little blurb that I wrote as a flash fic. I remembered reading about a scrapped idea for Adrien to have an older brother, so he does in this short.

Chat Noir ran, trying to focus on the rooftops beneath him so that he didn’t fall the three or so stories to the ground below. Jumping down to a lower level, he stumbled, legs nearly collapsing as he cried out in pain, his left hand still pressed against his ribs. His Miraculous beeped, down to three minutes, but Chat Noir barely noticed. Mind fuzzing, he pulled his hand away from his chest only to see it painted with thick, red liquid. 

Blood.

Pain from the gash across his ribs radiated through him again, a shock wave of agony. He cried out, and finding himself on his knees, pulled himself up and pressed himself forwards, not quite sure where he was trying to get himself to but just trying to get _away_.

 _C’mon, Chat,_ he thought to himself numbly, trying to do something, anything useful through the pain.

It wasn’t easy.

_Think._

He knew his Miraculous didn’t have the power to heal something like this. Minor cuts and bruises, sure, but the Destruction Miraculous could never heal a wound this bad. Only Ladybug’s Lucky Charm could do that. Except she and Chat had failed. The Akuma had won and they had both had to run to save their lives. _Were_ running, in opposite directions.

 _I’ve got to get somewhere safe,_ he thought, pushing through the blanket of fog in his mind. _Somewhere where I can heal._

His ring beeped again. Two minutes.

_And quickly._

Once he transformed back, he definitely wouldn’t have the strength to keep moving.

_But where . . ._

He groaned again as another wave of pain shot through him.

_I need a doctor. Or at least a medic . . ._

A medic.

_Gavin._

His older brother had studied medicines and other methods of healing for years now. Maybe . . .

 _No. Gavin hates Chat Noir. He might help Adrien, but he won’t help me._

Chat Noir stumbled again, this time collapsing against a brick wall when his legs gave out. Wrenching his mind away from the throbbing pain, he wearily focused on the Parisian skyline in front of him, faintly outlined by the hundreds of electric lights illuminating the streets and shining out of windows.

Some of which were his own, shining over the rooftops just blocks away.

_What?_

His mind struggled, trying to figure how he had gotten here. Finally, he reached the answer. Habit had led him straight towards home.

His ring beeped. Only one minute left.

 _I’ve got no choice,_ he finally realized. _There’s nowhere else._

He set out across the rooftops again, wincing every time the pain stabbed through him, trying to make him fall. The world blurred, and eventually he reached his home, not quite sure exactly what he’d done to get there. He climbed to the second story, an automatic process by now, using his staff to keep himself upright. His fingers unlatched the window easily, and he tumbled into Gavin’s room. 

Chat Noir yelped when he landed, his vision going even fuzzier as he struggled to get back to his feet.

Gavin’s head snapped up from his desk, barely two feet away, his blue eyes going wide as his pencil fell from his hand in surprise, a motion Chat Noir could just barely follow.

“Gavin,” Chat Noir mumbled, his voice thick.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Gavin demanded, standing.

“I—” Chat Noir’s words were cut short as pain stabbed through him, more powerful and even more intense than ever before.

He cried out, toppling to the ground. His chest throbbed, sending needles of fire and ice through his body, and darkness started swirling into his vision. He heard one distinct sound, coming from far, far away.

Beeping.

The blackness enfolded him, and his conscious mind drifted away, into the silence of unconsciousness. 

But before he was completely gone, he heard one word, whispered in shock and horror.

“Adrien?”


End file.
